Heritage
by mcgirl
Summary: Daniel discovers a family secret when Jacob and a unknown woman come through the gate. Something that will change Daniel's life forever


Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters

Summary: Someone comes through the stargate with Jacob that might know Daniel, who even might be related to him and it is something that he never dreamed about.

Other Information: I know that Isis was probably on the show but the Isis is this story is not a goua'ld that they have run into. She is another person in this story.

Daniel had gotten hit by a staff weapon and was nearly dead by the time the rest of SG-1 got him to the infirmary.

They were waiting to here news about Daniel when the alarms went off. They went to go see what was happening

"Unactivated gate activity" a sergeant said. After he looked he said "it's the Tok'ra sir, should we let them in."

"Yes, open the iris" General Hammond said.

Jacob Carter came out of the gate, along with a woman they had never met before. She had brown hair and blue eyes.

Jacob Carter and the unnamed women went to the briefing room after they were given permission to enter.

"Dad, it is good to see you again, it has been a while" Sam said smiling.

Jacob knew his daughter and knew that something was wrong but he did not want to bring it up right now. He was going to have enough trouble with them accepting his companion before bringing that up.

"Is this business or are you here for a friendly visit Jacob and who this is" General Hammond said.

"I am known by many names General Hammond I presume," the woman said.

"I would like to have a name to call you Ms," General Hammond said getting annoyed. He did not like Jacob bringing strangers here. There was something about her he did not like even though he just met her.

There was something about her that looked almost familiar but none of them could place it.

"Actually it was Mrs., at one time but my husband has been dead for over twenty years. However you can call me Isis, until I trust you enough to call me by the name that I prefer now and don't look at Jacob like he knows because he does not know either," Isis said.

"You are a gou'ald, our enemy and the tokra's enemy" Teal'c said.

"Why did you bring her here, Gou'ald can't be trusted" Jack said.

"You are over generalizing. I am no more evil know then Teal'c is at the current moment ignoring my past acts. If it is possible for a Jaffa to change it is certainly possible for a Gou'ald to change as well. I have done many good things in the last few years. Now since I was so kind to introduce myself, you should return the favor" Isis said, her eyes staring at the people who were in front of her.

"She saved my life and many Tok'ra at the risk of her own life in fighting the Gou'ald. She has a lot of information that could help you in the fight with the Gou'ald" Jacob said.

The general trying to remain calm and saw that she was no threat at the time said "I am General Hammond and this is our frontline team SG-1, Colonel Jack O'Neill, leader of SG-1, Major Samantha Carter, astrophysicist and 2nd in command and Teal'c, who is also a important part of SG-1. Doctor Daniel Jackson is the civilian archeologist and linguist but he is in the infirmiry going through surgery right now."

"Is he alright" Jacob said.

"We are not sure Dad," Sam said

There was something that came across Isis's face but it was gone as quickly as it came. It almost looked like she was concerned.

"Now excuse me we have to go see how our friend is doing and if he is alright because we are his family" Jack said annoyed.

"Lead me to him," Isis said in a commanding tone.

"He probably can't see that many visitors right now and as the Colonel said only his family," Sam said.

"It has been a long time since I have been on Earth but isn't the Tauri definition of family someone who is related by blood similar to Major Carter and her father Jacob, not his friends," Isis said."

"Yes, one definition of family but a family can be anyone you care about. I will not let you near Daniel because he hates everything you stand for, probably more then any of us and would not hesitate to kill you" Jack said.

She ignored what they are saying and said "I will find him one way or another. I would not even be so cruel to separate you from your child General or Colonel and I expect you to do the same thing for me" Isis said her eyes glowing now. She was angry and she was going to see him even if she had to kill some insolent Tauri who tried to get in her way.

"Excuse me Isis, what are you saying" General Hammond said.

"Tauri, can be so stupid sometimes. It is amazing that you have survived this long. Tell me one thing and if I am wrong I will leave. Is Daniel's parents Melbourne and Claire Jackson," she said.

"Yes, how do you know, did you find out by some Gou'ald thing" Jack said wanting to go see if Daniel was out of surgery

"I know because I was married to Mel Jackson and Daniel Jackson is my biological child. Daniel is half Gou'ald, half Tauri" she said smiling.

"What," they all yelled who could not believe what they were hearing.


End file.
